This invention pertains to cushions as use for resting and particularly pertains to a cushion for use while the user is reclining on his/her side to support the upper arm by a first cushion vertical section while the upper leg is supported by a second cushion horizontal section.
In recent years cushion manufacturers have devised various designs and shapes to provide comfort to users as they rest or sleep in a reclining position. Much attention has been paid to separating the legs of the user to better align the hips with the spinal column while the user is sleeping on one side. It has also been found in the past that by providing support to the upper arm of the user, side sleeping can be more comfortable and less tossing and turning occurs. However, the use of various body cushions or pillows includes a cushion placed beneath the head. When separate cushions are placed against the body they are often inadvertently separated from the body after a short rest, thus possibly causing the user to awake with an aching muscle and having to recapture the misplaced cushion to resume sleeping. Thus, the use of two body pillows can be a distraction while attempting to sleep since one or both pillows will often inadvertently migrate from the user.
Hence, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior cushions while reclining, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a single reclining cushion which will accommodate both the arms and the legs of the user.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cushion made from a resilient polymeric material which is lightweight and relatively inexpensive.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cushion which is useful while reclining having both a first section for placement against the users chest or upper body and a second section for placement between the legs.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a reclining cushion with first and second sections that are integrally formed at an approximate ninety degree angle to each other.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
A cushion is presented for use by a person reclining on one side formed such as by molding from a thick, resilient polymeric substance such as polyurethane foam. The reclining cushion is formed such as by molding a first section for placement against the chest or upper body portion and a second section which is positioned between the legs as the user is on his/her side. The first and second sections are integrally formed with a twisted section between to easily maintain its position against the body of the user during a long night""s sleep. The first section of the cushion may have a width of approximately 20 inches (50.8 cm) to accommodate an average size adult with the second section having a similar width. The first and second sections are aligned along a longitudinal axis at an approximate ninety degree angle to each other and are joined to a twisted section therebetween. Thus, as the user lays on his/her side, the upper section is placed against the chest beneath the chin to support the upper arm while the second section is positioned between the legs of the user to separate the legs and to maintain a comfortable pelvic position during sleep.